


My life and my world

by kettleowl



Series: Personal favorite [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettleowl/pseuds/kettleowl
Summary: The story of how Prompto becomes Ardyn's whole world.The story of how Ardyn becomes Prompto's whole life.





	1. House of two

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter probably seems like things're going fast but it'll be explained in later chapters ; A ;

Prompto knew that following a stranger like this would not be a wise idea but right now, with all his wounds and daemons lurking in the dark, it seemed like the best freaking choice.

And it was not like the man was dangerous - if only Prompto knew - or trying to harm him in anyway. If he wanted Prompto to die, he would have left him to become food for the daemons. But like a knight in shining armor, more like a fedora and a big-ass coat, he swept in and save Prompto. Prompto should be suspicious but oddly enough, he felt safe when he was with this man.

Now that he was safe, Prompto could feel every of his wounds aching and he knew some were even bleeding. At least the ones on his legs were, soaking his jean and slowing him down. At this pace, Prompto would lose track of the man before soon. He was about to call out for him when the man stopped in his track and turned around to look at Prompto, from head to toe.

"I think you need a little help." The man's voice travelled through the cold wind but strangely, Prompto did not feel cold. So he nodded.

"The wounds on my legs are bleeding, making me slower. I think we should do something about it so I can at least catch up with you." He told the man the biggest of his problems, hoping he could magically make a first-aid kit or some elixir appear out of nowhere. That would be useful.

"I'm afraid I do not have anything with me to treat your wounds." So much for magical first-aid kit. "But i've got another idea, if you do not mind."  
The way the man said those words, which supposed to sound like he was asking for permission, carried a hidden command. So Prompto stood there, letting the man come closer and picked him up, bridal style. 

"This will have to do for now. You’re thin." He looked down at Prompto, frowning when he noticed how skinny Prompto was before smiling again. "I hope you're fine with this."

Prompto could not find himself to refuse the man as those hands wrapping around him were warm and secure, something he appreciated very much after being attacked by daemons in the middle of the night. Not to mention the man had got this really nice smell that had this effect of making Prompto content and sleepy. And soon enough, he fell asleep. 

Ardyn looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Finally, his treasure, back to where he belonged.  
•••••  
The house Prompto had been living in the past few days was everything he'd ever wanted in a house.

It wasn't big in anyway but it had got everything essential, even a little garden that Prompto had come to love dearly. In fact, he spent most of his time in the garden nowadays, tending to flowers, trees and vegetable, taking picture in the sun and most importantly, he could wait for Ardyn when the man had to go out.

“I apologize but I must leave you alone for a while. I have urgent personal business to attend to.” Ardyn had said that morning after they had finished having breakfast, looking like he did not want to go at all. Prompto could see it from the strain of Ardyn’s smile and the slight down tone at the end of the sentence. He himself did not know how he could read Ardyn like that, or how just in a few days, he had become so in sync with the man. But these facts made Prompt felt happy from deep inside, so he decided to spoil himself and accepted it without worrying himself to death.

But it wasn’t to say that the first few days of living with Ardyn was awkward to say the least, Prompto had to admit. One part was because he was healing so there wasn't much he could do, Ardyn was the one who did most of the things around the house. The other part was because Prompto hardly knew the man. 

For the love of the Six, they slept together on the same bed courtesy of there was only one bedroom, not that Prompto knew that on the first day. Imagined the horror Prompto felt when he woke up feeling sore everywhere, wearing clothes that was clearly not his and lying next to a foreign man. Then the man woke up, acting all nice and normal, like that situation was normal, like waking up next to Prompto was a totally normal and natural thing to him.

It was not.

So Prompto did the best thing he could think of in that situation. He freaked out, got tangled in the bedsheet and fell flat on his ass. He had expected the man to laugh then help him up if he was feeling nice enough. But instead, Prompto wasn't even on the floor for a minute before he was picked up and gently, so gently it hurt, placed on the bed. 

"Are you hurt? I should have been more careful with you." The man was all caring and gentleness, both of which Prompto had void of in his life until then. He remained silent, not so familiar with being treated so good, to be under such care. The man stood up after a while and got out of the room. Prompto panicked for a moment, had he done something wrong? He should have said something, shouldn't he? 

Then the man walked in again, Prompto dropped his head, bit his dried lips and held on tightly to the blanket around him. 

"You have beautiful lips, don't bite into them like that." The man's fingers were on his chin, lifting his head up before rescuing Prompto’s lips from his own teeth. "If anything, I would be glad to bite those lips of yours for you. Of course, after you have healed perfectly." 

Prompto thought he might have heard wrong. Was this man f-flirting with him? Or was this just some weird way of talking that Prompto was not aware of? What was going on? And was the man taking Prompto’s shirt off? 

"W-what are you doing?" Prompto asked, feeling the man's hands slided down his side, sending shiver down his spine.

"I want to check on your wounds. You just fell off the bed." The man said as a matter of fact. "The bandage should be checked too. I doubt they stay clean after such a long time."

Only when the man said that did Prompto realize he was covered in bandage. Most of it was white but there were small patches being soaked with blood. The man did a quick job of changing them, making sure the bandage was tight enough before setting himself next to Prompto. 

"Thank you. For everything, for last night, for helping and taking care of me." Prompto said, looking at the man. "I'm Prompto, by the way. Should have introduced since yesterday, shouldn't I?" 

The man shook his head, his left hand coming up to brush a few stray strands of hair from Prompto's face. "Don't dwell on it. You can call me Ardyn."  
______

Prompto still blushed hard from head to toe when he remembered that morning, with the sunlight streaming from the window and the sound of birds singing from far away, they just sat there staring into each other eyes. Prompto wondered if they had ever met before, everything felt so surreal at that moment. 

But Prompto got used to it, living together with Ardyn it was. The man did not leave him alone for a second the first two days, making sure he was comfortable, that he was well-fed and taken care of, that his wounds were healing normally. And Prompto had never felt so happy and needed in his life. It was a strange and foreign feeling.

Most importantly, it was addicting. 

Prompto loved the way Ardyn doted on him, loved the always too bland or too spicy meal Ardyn made for him, loved the way Ardyn seemed to enjoy listening to the songs Prompto hummed softly under his breathe, loved it when Ardyn encouraged him to sing louder and proceeded to compare Prompto’s singing to the sound of nature, loved the soft touches of the man when he changed the bandage on Prompto's scrawny body, loved the smiles and the looks Ardyn gave him every morning when he woke up. Ardyn made Prompto felt like he was Ardyn's whole world.

Prompto loved everything about his life with Ardyn. And it killed him a little inside each time he thought about how he would have to leave this house, this garden, this life and especially, Ardyn behind once he was fully healed. 

He loved this life, but Prompto had got another life to get back to. He made a promise and he did not have any intention of breaking that promise. 

So he waited, painfully watched as his wounds became faded scars and smiled at Ardyn like Prompto would stay with him forever.

(Deep inside his lonely heart, Prompto knew he would like to stay like this forever too.)


	2. The first meeting from long ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Izunia, an untold love story of 2000 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking a wide turn so buckle up dear friends.

Ardyn noticed two things when he woke up. First, his body was aching all over; something he hadn’t experienced since he invented his own potion to heal himself. Which could only mean he had failed to properly medicate himself in time and was probably saved by a citizen. He was convinced of this by the second thing he noticed after the blurry in his eyes had faded away: the smell of wood mixed with freshly-cooked meal and a real roof over his head. If Ardyn was honest with himself, he would admit that he dearly missed having a home. All the time he had been travelling, the sky was his roof, the ground was his bed and Mother Eos was kind enough to him, protecting him as he prayed to her and healed her children of the Scourge every day. He was satisfied with his life, unsuitable for a King as one would say but Ardyn would have none other. Or at least he thought so, until now. Lying on a bed – he assumed from the texture and the feeling – surrounded by warm atmosphere of an actual house with at least one person living in it, the scent of home-cooked food and the soft humming and shuffling around of another person. Ardyn closed his eyes and let himself have a moment of reminiscent, breathing in and out slowly to savor the moment while listening to the sound of chopping. 

When he was finally content, Ardyn decided to call out to the person only to have a weak cough came out rather pathetically. The other person in the house noticed right away though, and quickly put down whatever they were chopping before walking to Ardyn’s place. 

“Are you awake? Please squeeze my hand if you are.” They spoke in a soft voice, like they were scared of breaking the quiet atmosphere, while a hand took hold of Ardyn’s, soft and calloused fingers glazed over the palm of Ardyn’s hand. Ardyn squeezed back into the hand that was smaller than his and so much skinnier, finding that aside from the aching, he seemed to have gained most of his strength back. He heard the person sighed a breath of relief. Ardyn gradually opened his eyes again, curious to see the person who had probably saved his life and had been treating him so gently. 

Such stunning beauty was Ardyn’s first thought when he saw the concerned face hovering over him. Soft strands of long blond hair framed over a face freckled with constellations, a pair of violet-blue eyes behind round glasses looking intensely at him and Ardyn was so tempted to raise his hand and smooth over the worried line on the other’s forehead. But he didn’t do that, rather the person talked again, still in that alluring voice.

“Let’s sit up so you can drink some water. Bet that your throat is dry like a desert now.” The hand that was holding Ardyn’s hand let go and reached over to his shoulder, helping him sitting up against the bed head. Ardyn could have sat up by himself but for once, he would like to spoil himself and enjoyed the gentleness that he had almost forgotten how it feel like to have someone taking care of him. He watched as the person walked to the table and pour a glass of water, movement quickly but carefully. Ardyn raised his hand to receive the glass, downing the water in big gulps while feeling it soothed his throat. He handed the glass back, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve only to realize he wasn’t wearing his clothes. The clothes seemed not to be relatively new but not used so much as the smell of fabric still stuck. It fitted him quite nicely, which wouldn’t be the case if he was wearing the other’s clothes considering that the other person seemed almost a head shorter than him and had a smaller body frame. 

Pulling a chair from the table to next to the bed, the other sat down before addressing the clothes issue. “As you can probably guess, my usual clothes didn’t fit you so I had to find some bigger ones that I didn't even know that I owned. It’s all clean though so don’t worry.” He said, hand coming up to retie the loose ponytail at the back of his neck. Just as he finished, Ardyn’s stomach growled, protesting against the treatment it had been receiving. 

“I am terribly sorry.” Ardyn coughed into his hand, “I have hardly had a decent meal recently. If you would be so kind to offer me some food – on top of all the care you have given me since taking me in – I would be eternally grateful.” He ended with tilted head and crooked smile. 

The other just laughed, a sound that reminded Ardyn of sunny days and childlike pureness. It startled him to realize that he had been so busy traveling from one place to another, healing his people of the Scourge that he had never truly took the time to appreciate the little thing in life anymore. He was so different from the Ardyn that had said farewell to the Citadel and his royal council to save his citizens a year ago. Only to recognize himself again here, a small wooden house filled with warmth and gentleness of a nobody. 

“You don’t really have to ask me like that. I know you, Your Highness Ardyn Lucis Caelum – the holy King that sacrifice himself to heal his people of the disastrous monster that is the Scourge. I even heard songs about you before, how you save a whole village with a touch of your finger or how your existence is a gift bestowed to the world by the Astrals. Although I live in the middle of the forest, I still have my way of getting information about the outside world.” The other wiped the small tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes from his non-stop laughing, stood up from the chair and made his way to the small kitchen, resuming preparing the meal. “You and your stomach still have to wait until I finish cooking dinner. Would not want to accidentally murder the last hope of humanity with uncooked meat.” He said half-heartedly, waving the knife in his hand a little too dangerous. 

Then silence fell upon them with the occasional humming. Ardyn took this time to observe the little house. It had only one room, acting as kitchen, living room and bedroom as the same time with one door to the front and one to the back. There were also numerous windows around, at least one on each wall. Where he was lying was right under a small window – on the bed, neither too small or too big for one person – was on the left side of the door to the front. Opposite from the bed is a closet – old and darkened with time - probably for storing clothes. The table was in the middle of the house, on it was a plate of fruit and a flower vase, if Ardyn wasn’t wrong then those were fresh cone flower in various vibrant colors. There were two chairs counting the one that was pulled next to the bed, same height and color. The only area left was the kitchen, small but it gave off a feeling of being well-used and taken care of. And hanging next to the kitchen was a bow and arrows, as well-used and taken care of as the kitchen itself, he should ask for permission to inspect those more closely later. The bookshelf was the last thing that caught Ardyn’s eyes, standing next to the bed and in hand reach; books neatly organized in alphabet and colors order, some were even stacked upon each other as the shelf seemed to not have enough space for all of them.

Ardyn turned his attention back to the other person in the house. The blonde took a spoonful of whatever he was cooking to his mouth, blowing gently before taking a sip. Seemingly content with the taste, he ate what was left on the spoon before filling two bowls while humming a rhythm under his breath. Ardyn suspected the song he was humming was the song about him. The other turned around, holding the bowls in his hand and seemed to be surprised to see Ardyn was watching him. He smiled at Ardyn, set the bowls on the table and walked to the bed. 

“Now that you have woken up and not so, to put it straight, lifeless,” he laughed at his own joke and it was endearing, “Would you like to join me at the table, Your Highness?” He bowed and gestured to the table, eyes twinkled with amusement. 

Ardyn found himself rolling his eyes, returning the smile of the other as he flung the blanket off his body and proceeded to get off the bed. “You can stop with the ‘Your Highness’ thing. After all, you are the one who saved the King.” Ardyn stood up, a little wobbly, under the other’s gaze. While he took the time to sturdy himself and tried to get used to his own legs, the other put the chair back to the table and laid the table. When Ardyn finally got himself to the table, luckily with no accident, dinner started. 

The first spoon left Ardyn in near tear. Maybe he had been eating ration meal for too long, trying to be as quick as possible to set for the next village. Or maybe it had been so long, so so long ago that Ardyn could taste such heart-felt meal. It reminded of when his mother was still alive, when food was still enjoyed leisurely and fully. Or maybe, for the first time in such a long time that he was sharing a meal with another human being and not with the sun, the moon, the stars, the wind and various type of animals. The other probably didn’t notice, or if he did, he did a excellent job of acting like he didn’t. They ate in a comfortable silence until Ardyn had finished his first bow and asked for a second. The smile Ardyn received was like sunlight itself, blinding and so so warm.

When he had finished his second bowl, Ardyn looked at the other across him. “So, you know a pretty lot about me through rumors, stories and songs. And here I am, knowing nothing about you who basically keep me alive until now.” Setting his spoon next to the bowl, Ardyn crossed his hands on the table, watching as the other finished the last spoon of his first bowl. 

“You know that I’m a good cook.” The other said half-jokingly, pointing at Ardyn’s bowl, “And that I help you. Isn’t that enough?” He stood up, taking both his and Ardyn’s bowls to the faucet, avoiding all eyes contact. Ardyn wasn’t letting this go though. He leaned against one of his hands while watching the other wash the dishes. 

“Don’t you think it’s only fair if I at least have a name.” The other stiffened up a little, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed by Ardyn. So, he waited, until the other was done with the dishes, cleaned his hands and went back to the chair across Ardyn.

The other sigh, a heavy sound in the middle of the night and looked at Ardyn once again. “I… don’t really have a name. For as long as I can remember, people have been avoiding me; one of the reasons I decided to live in the forest alone actually.” He had a crooked smile on his face when he talked, “But I remembered my mother’s voice, so gently, so softly, so sweetly, calling me ‘Izunia’ over and over again as she bled to death next to my father’s corpse. I guessed you can call me Izunia if you want to. Or you can just forget me and move on with your life as soon as possible. The latter option would be better for you.” He smiled bitterly as he whispered the last sentence. 

Ardyn reached across the table to wiped away the tears sliding down constellations-filled cheeks. “Izunia.” Ardyn tested the name on his tongue and liking the way it rolled off. “Izunia. Izunia. Izunia. Izunia. Izunia.”

At first, Izunia flinched at the name and sobbed into Ardyn’s hand. Then, a while later, between crying and smiling, he said, “Stop calling my name already. Why am I telling you my life story when all you’ve done are sleeping in my bed, wearing my clothes and eating my food?” He laughed among broken sobs, among Ardyn’s hands holding his face and wiping the tears away, among the stuttering light over them. 

After all the commotion had gone by, both of them were too tired to do anything else but sleep. “Are we sharing the bed?” Ardyn asked, looking at the bed like it was going to answer his question while drying his hands after washing all of Izunia’s tears and snobs away. 

“Of course. Where do you think I slept the past few days? The floor?” Izunia answered nonchalantly while climbing on the bed and made himself comfortable under the blanket. The bed looked a little too small for two grown men but on the other side, it looked quite snuggly and Izunia was sleepily patting the space next to him as an invitation for Ardyn. Ardyn shook his head, smiled fondly as he slipped into the blanket next to Izunia. 

Izunia threw a hand and a leg over Ardyn, slid over and made him into a human pillow. “For a King, you are really suitable to be a hugging pillow. Just enough to keep me warm and comfortable enough not to suffocate me.” Izunia whispered into the air, yawned before resting his head under Ardyn’s chin. Ardyn patted his head affectionately before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm just squeezing all of my HC into this fic now haha ; w ;


End file.
